Season 1 (Elite Force)
On September 3, 2015, Disney XD announced the spin-off series for Lab Rats and Mighty Med, merging the two series. Production began October 2015 for a release on March 2, 2016. The season and series finale will air on October 22, 2016. Premise Lab Rats: Elite Force is set in a bustling metropolis after the Mighty Med hospital is destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. After Adam and Leo volunteer to oversee the students at Davenport’s Bionic Academy, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar join forces with Chase and Bree to form a powerful elite force that combines bionic heroes and superheroes. Together, they vow to track down the villains and keep the world safe. Episodes #The Rise of Five (101) - March 2, 2016 #Holding Out for a Hero (102) - March 9, 2016 #Power Play (103) - March 16, 2016 #The Superhero Code (106)- March 23, 2016 #Need for Speed (104) - March 30, 2016 #Follow the Leader (105)- April 6, 2016 #The List (107) - April 13, 2016 #Coming Through in the Clutch (109) - July 25, 2016 #The Intruder (112) - September 10, 2016 #The Rock (114) - September 17, 2016 #Home Sweet Home (110-111) - September 24, 2016 #Sheep-Shifting (115) - October 1, 2016 #Game of Drones (108) - October 8, 2016 #They Grow Up So Fast (113) - October 15, 2016 #The Attack (116) - October 22, 2016 Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz (16/16) *William Brent as Chase Davenport (16/16) *Jake Short as Oliver (16/16) *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm/Scarlett/Female Caldarians (16/16) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (16/16) Recurring Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (2/16) *Booboo Stewart as Roman (2/16) *Ryan Potter as Riker (2/16) *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (3/16) *Eric Steinberg as Rodissiius (2/16) *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry (4/16) *Elisha Henig as AJ (2/16) Guest Cast *Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey (1/16) *Tristan DeVan as Kyle (1/16) *Johnathan McClain as Tony (1/16) *Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow (1/16) *Sanai Victoria as Zoe (1/16) *Angeline Appel as Christina (2/16) *Alexxis Lemire as Scarlett Double (2/16) *Melissa Christine as Skylar Double (2/16) *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (1/16) *Camille Hyde as Naomi Davenport (1/16) *Fivel Stewart as Reese (1/16) *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob (1/16) *Justin Lopez as Clutch (1/16) Trivia *The series and season premiere, "The Rise of Five", was released March 2, 2016. *Hal Sparks directed the episodes Coming Through in the Clutch and The Rock. *The Davenport Tower Penthouse, Mission Command, and Centium City are introduced as new locations this season. *This season will only have 1 one-hour episode: Home Sweet Home. *This season will have 16 episodes. *Bradley Steven Perry directed the episode Sheep-Shifting. *The returning characters from Lab Rats (Donald, Douglas, Perry, Bob, and Tasha) will appear in this season. *The Main Cast Members from Lab Rats & Mighty Med: Spencer Boldman, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Devan Leos, and Augie Issac will not be starring on this show, and will never appear. *Hal Sparks from Lab Rats will also not be starring on this show, but will appear as a recurring character for the first two episodes. *This is the only season of the series. *Just like the Nickelodeon crossover spin-off series Sam & Cat, this crossover spin-off series ends after one season. But, the show ended after a few episodes than Sam & Cat.